The present invention generally concerns, but is not limited to, a device for transferring medication as well as other medical liquids between containers.
In the medical field, there is always a need to transfer medications or other medical related liquids, such as insulin, from one container to another. For example, doctors and nurses routinely draw medications from vials into syringes in order to inject the medications into patients. With the advent of patients taking greater charge of their medical care, there is even a more pronounced need for this process to be easy, quick, inexpensive, and most importantly safe. Although syringes are typically inexpensive, many patients with motor difficulties, such as diabetics with neuropathy or the elderly, have difficulty in safely handling syringes. Accidental needle sticks and transferring the proper amount of medication are always a concern. Cross-contamination of medications between containers is also problematic. Moreover, certain medical environments do not even require syringes for providing medication to the patient, and thus, the syringe is wasted when used to transfer medications between vials.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.